la Respuesta
by Dayerina
Summary: lemmon style para GIN - KIN 24 espero lo disfrutes mucho :3


_**Ho-la co-mo les va? :P espero bien, por fin acabe este fic lemmon de ua de ms parejas favoritas… Style! 8D**_

_**ok, este es el fic de mi cuaderno, la verdad, antes no lo habia penzado, pero ahora toy decidida ;) es para…**_

**-Deja de decir estupideces y empieza esto- (Renata, una comadre mía con la que me llevo súper)**

**-CALLA PERRA Y DEJAME CONTINUAR!- (o no?)**

**-Da igual, yo solo estoy aquí para chingar a Leslie- (ta celosa de que no se lo regale ¬¬)**

**-Carajo Renata, ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre aquí en Fanfiction!-**

**-Me-importa-un-bledo, ok aparte de molestar a "Dayerina" (aja, si ¬¬), les vengo a decir que este fic que hizo en su cuaderno, lo he leído 2 veces, y admito que no esta mal para ser un… ammm… como se dice, Les?-**

**-Se dice Lemmon, Renata ¬¬- (a Renata no le gusta el anime yaoi, pero le gusta leer el mió :P dice que lo ago muy tierno ¬3¬) **

**-ah! Si, eso, bueno, el cazo es que espero les guste igual o puede que mas que a mi :)- **

**-*y dice que no le gusta el yaoi pero asta se compro la primera temporada de Junjou Romántica -.-'* ok, gracias por el cumplido, espero les guste mi Lemmon :)-**

_**SOUTH PARK NO ES MIO :)**_

_**GIN – KIN 24… *suspiro* espero sea de tu agrado :)**_

_**Sin mas bobadas, mi fic :P**_

_**La Respuesta **_

Cartman nos habia invitado para ver una película en su casa, iva a ir con Kyle asi que fui por el a su casa…

Miraba la ventana de su habitación ¿Por qué la estaba viendo? No lo se, pero la miraba con cierto interés, como si quisiera saber ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí dentro?, se estaría cambiando? Estaría comiendo? Se estaría… bañando?

Negué con el cabeza, miraba el suelo un poco sonrojado, nervioso y pensativo…

El "adiós mama!" de kyle me izo mirar hacia donde estaba el

-ya?- le pregunte

-si ya- me respondió sonriéndome y serrando la puerta de su casa

Andábamos caminando muy tranquilamente, yo estaba con la mente en blanco, distraído, sin nada en que pensar o mirar

Pero un dolor inmenso en la frente me izo volver a la realidad, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el suelo, y mi frente estaba encima de una roca, mierda, el dolor si que era insoportable!

Kyle al verme en el suelo, se alarmo un poco y me levanto con delicadeza

-Stan, estas bien? Te duele?-

-si y si- le dije mientras me sobaba la frente, con un gesto de dolor, pero kyle hizo algo raro y… lindo, espera, ¡¿QUE?!

Me beso en la frente y me dijo sonriente

-mejor?-

-m-mejor…- ho si y por mucho…

Seguíamos caminando hacia la casa de cartman, todavía faltaba un poco para llegar…

Después del "oso" que habia echo con kyle, el estaba muy sonriente y de vez en cuando, rozaba su mano con la mía

Pero, coño, hoy kyle estaba lleno de sorpresas! Me agarro mi brazo y puso su cabeza en mi hombro…

-kyle?-

-si stan?-

-emm… por que me agarras el brazo?-

-acaso no puedo agarrarle el brazo a mi mejor amigo?-

-si pero… se ve…-

-¿Raro? ¿Marica?... ¿Lindo?-

Ho ho, estaba empezando a sonrojarme y kyle lo estaba notando, eso me nervioso, por que sabia que la tercera era la correcta, pero no le iva a dar el gusto de decirla…

-la segunda, kyle- le dije sonriente

-hooo… entonces, me gusta verme marica, stan-

Afortunadamente, no habia algún testigo que pudiera vernos y no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de cartman gracias a dios…

Lo puse enfrente de mi y vi que el maldito seguía sonriente, asi que no lo soporte mas y le di un beso rápido en los labios, pero cuando uní mis labios con los suyos e iva a separarme de el, me agarro de la nuca y me beso con pasión, atrapándome, eso me sorprendió mucho y abrí los ojos como platos, lo vi besándome, no me pregunten si me gusto el beso o si besa bien, por que ya saben la respuesta…

-te gusto?- me pregunto, sonriéndome coquetamente, si, era casi obvio que me lo preguntara

-y que lo digas kyle-

Lo volví a besar y el, solo dejo llevar…

Lo lleve al callejón mas cercano, y comencé a subir mi mano debajo su playera, tocando su blanca y delicada piel, en ese momento ya no me importaba ir a la casa de cartman, me importaba follarmelo en el mismo callejón, oscuro, sucio y lleno de ratas, que para mi, era el paraíso…

-stan ngh… e-estas frio- se quejo

-y no te gusta?- le dije mientras besaba su cuello

-s-si, pero ahh… solo te pido algo…-

-que?- le pregunte seductor

-lo podríamos dejar para otro momento?-

-pero… por que?- le dije mirandolo con el ceño levemente fruncido

-por que este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado-

-mmm… ok- le dije en un tono un poco molesto, por que, me habia puesto a mil y ahora me deja aci como aci! Maldito calienta pollas…

-pero kyle, respóndeme algo-

-que?-

-estas jugando conmigo? O por que hiciste eso?-

Kyle se puso rojo como un tomate y miro al piso por unos segundos, luego me miro y me sonrió

-yo nunca jugaría contigo, Stan, lo hice por… por que me gustas y cuando me besaste, pensé que era mi oportunidad-

-hooo…-

-y tu, por que me besaste?-

-ehhh… bueno, yo, no lo se realmente, creo que solo fue un instinto lo que obligo a hacerlo-

Y no estaba mintiendo, enserio no sabia por que lo habia echo, pero, que kyle me correspondiera, y de tal forma, me hizo sentir mas seguro, aunque, aun sigo nervioso, el tiempo ara el resto, y en ese entonces estoy seguro, que amare a kyle… mas que mi vida…

-enserio?- me pregunto en un tono triste

-no kyle, tu… tu también me gustas- le respondí tocando su mejilla calidamente

Kyle me miro sorprendido, pero después me sonrió, agarro mi mano y me abrazo lentamente a lo que yo correspondí, serrando mis ojos…

Yo… en realidad… no estaba seguro si mis palabras eran ciertas, tenia… tenia miedo de lastimar a kyle, no quería que el sufriera… por mi estupida inseguridad…

Quería que kyle fuera feliz, conmigo, no, esto no va a ser como la relación que tuve con wendy, esto es… mas serio, mas importante… mas… difícil de enfrentar, de entender y de sentir… por que, era kyle, mi súper mejor amigo, la persona que consideraba casi mi hermano… la que, supongo, era dueña de mi corazón…

Me miro con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y me beso en los labios…

-te… te amo… Stan…- dijo cuando separo, mirándome sonrojado

-yo… yo también… kyle- le dije un poco dudoso, pero, como ya dije, en algún futuro no muy lejano, se que kyle será… mió, y yo de el y de nadie mas…

Lo bese en la frente y luego en los labios, le acaricie sus rizos rojos y le dije

-vamos a casa de Cartman-

-si Stan- dijo mientras se agarraba de mi brazo

-pero dime una cosa…-

-que Stan?-

-somos… algo Kyle?- dije mirandolo alzando una ceja

-mmm… te lo diré esta noche- dijo agarrándose de mi cuello, sonriéndome

-…ok…- le dije resignado besándolo denuevo

Cuando llegamos a la casa de cartman, kenny nos abrió, luego se fue a la cocina a ponerle salsa a sus frituras, donde también estaba cartman, haciendo lo mismo, asi que nos sentamos en el sillón y no me aguante en besarle a lo que el no se opuso, cuando ellos llegaron solo nos separamos e hicimos como si estuviéramos viendo la tele, después pusieron la película que lamentablemente, era SAW, cartman trajo una cobija, asi que kyle agarro mi mano bajo ella, lo mire de reojo y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco, tenia miedo, y yo, aunque no lo demostrara, también lo tenia, cuando la película comenzó, me altere, el resto pánico y el final terror…

Después de la película, salimos un poco traumados con el final… dios! Y QUE FINAL!

-no… no puedo creer que… se cortara el tobillo…- dijo con la vista perdida, asustado

-p-pero, lo hizo para salvarse, Kyle- dije tratando de mantenerlo calmado

-Stan…?-

-si?-

-Tengo miedo- ho amor! Suenas tan lindo diciendo eso!

- por que no te quedas en mi casa?-

-pero…-

-además, me habías dicho que esta noche me darías una respuesta, asi que no tienes escapatoria- le dije agarrándolo de la cintura, acercándolo mas a mi

-ho… cierto- me dijo haciendo una sonrisa coqueta y juguetona DEMONIOS! SE VEIA MUY SEXY!

- le pedirás permiso a tu mama?-

-solo iré por mis cosas y le diré que me voy a quedar contigo, además, ella ya te tiene mucha confianza-

-jeje ok-

Ya íbamos hacia mi casa, cuando llegamos, cenamos galletas con chispas de chocolate y leche de chocolate, luego vimos la tele un rato y después nos fuimos a dormir… o eso pensarían todos

Ahora eran las 3 de la mañana y nos valía cacahuate el dia, por que era viernes, ósea, fin de semana, y aunque hubiera sido entre semana, estoy seguro que lo abríamos echo

Entonces empezamos nuestra noche…

-S-Stan… seguro que quieres hacerlo?-

-si, por que yo te amo mí preciado Kyle-

Ante esto, me sonrió y me beso tiernamente

-esta bien… pero, con calma-

-esta bien… princesa-

Comencé a tocarle su entrepierna muy suave y lento, el gemía un poco, le quite su sueter naranja, una playera blanca, su ushaka verde y por ultimo, sus jeans, asi que quedo solo en boxers blancos, dejando al descubierto su blanca y delicada piel, se veia tan sexy, violable y… adorable

-ahh… S-Stan…- gemía Kyle a cada caricia que sentía

Bese sus labios con suavidad, recostándolo en la cama lentamente, respiraba muy agitado, ya habia dicho que se veia muy sexy?

Jejeje, estaba tan excitado, que asta su erección temblaba, le baje sus boxers y comencé a acariciarle su sexo, el soltó un gemido al sentir mi fria mano tocar su pene, lo comencé a masturbar lentamente, el por su parte, soltaba gemidos excitandome cada vez mas, al notar que le empezaba a salir pre-semen, me detuve, saque una botella de lubricante de mi buró me puse un poco en 3 dedos, Kyle me miro algo extrañado y asustado

-Ky, relájate y no dolerá tanto- le dije dándole confianza

-bien… p-pero con mucho cuidado-

-ok…-

Comencé a meter el primer dedo, provocándole un gemido de dolor ¿o placer?

-d-duele… pero se siente bien…-

Metí el segundo dedo y comencé a moverlos dentro de Kyle, el gemía sin control, metí el tercer dedo y los moví sin cuidado, el gemia y sudaba descontroladamente

-te gusta?-

-s-si! Pero Stan, apresúrate!-

-bien…-

Saque los 3 dedos de su interior, me quite toda la ropa que traía puesta, quedando igual que Kyle, iva a introducirme en el interior de Kyle pero el se paro de repente y me beso, junto con el me recostó en la cama

-señor Stan, es su turno para morir de excitación?- dijo seductoramente yo lo mire algo confundido, pero asentí con la cabeza, pero nunca me imagine que iva a hacer algo como eso…

Se deslizo hacia abajo, tocando y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo, desde mis labios, asta mi ombligo y de mi ombligo a mi entrepierna, lambió la punta, yo solté un gemido, ya que una corriente eléctrica todo mi desnudo cuerpo

Kyle empezo a besar por todas partes mi pene, asta llego a besar mis testículos, lambió mi entrepierna sensualmente de arriba a abajo, dejando su ADN en mi sexo, hooo! Se sentía tan… excitante!

-Kyle… como es que...?- no termine por que Kyle me beso con pasión

-calle señor Stan, que necesito concentración…- me dijo en un tono seductor y volvió a lamber mi entrepierna, yo soltaba gemidos con cada contacto que sentía de parte de la lengua de Kyle…

Después metió todo mi pene entero en su boca, comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, muy lenta y eróticamente…

Yo jadeaba, gemía, me mordía el labio, casi rompía las sabanas, me sonrojaba, serraba mis ojos con fuerza, me retorcía, me excitaba y todo lo que se pudieran imaginar…

Asta que decidí que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado y me levante lo más rápido que pude, separe a kyle d mi y lo volví a recostar en la cama, tenia un poco de MI pre-semen en la boca, me sonrió eróticamente

-lo siento….- me disculpe

-no te preocupes, además…- se lambe los rastros de pre-semen que tenia en la boca, _*asqueroso, pero sexy* _pensé

-sabe muy bien Stanley…- me dijo aun con su Soria sensual

-ok… emmm… estas listo?- que estupida pregunta, pero bueno, tenia que avisarle

-claro Stanley…- me dijo con vos provocativa

Le abrí las piernas con cuidado y me puse en mi pocision, comencé a introducirme en el interior de kyle, el soltó un gemido de dolor, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, ya que era virgen y tenia que tratarlo con delicadeza, después note que esos gemidos de dolor, cambiaron por unos de placer

-Stan… m-muerte- me pidió sudando un poco

-ok-

Comencé a mover mis caderas, haciendo que los 2 soltáramos gemidos de placer, pronto, la velocidad de las embestidas

-Ahh! S—Stan!... m-m ahh mas rápido!- logro decir entre gemidos

Yo obedecí las ordenes de mi príncipe pelirrojo, sus cabellos estaban un poco mojados y pegados a su rostro por el sudor, su piel húmeda y sus gemidos sexis me excitaban cada vez mas, hice las envestidas mas rápidas y fuertes que podia y por fin toque ese jugoso lugar de Kyle…

-AHÍ! EN ESE LUGAR! POR FAVOR- me pidió muy MUY excitado

En cada envestida, lograba tocar ese lugar tan exquisito, que nos gustaba a los 2… nunca habia sentido tanta excitación, dios, era una sensación realmente increíble

-S-STAN ME VENGO AHHH!-

-solo un poco… ahh… mas-

Unas embestidas mas y los dos gemimos/jadeamos, marcando que habíamos llegado al orgasmo…

Me recosté sobre kyle, aun dentro de el, ya que mis brazos ya no resistían mas mi peso, poco a poco me fui saliendo del interior de Kyle y me recosté alado de este

-dios, fue…-

-genial? Fantástico?... excitante?-

-eso!-

-exacto-

Se recostó en mi hombro y me dijo

-vamos a dormir Stan…-

-si que estoy cansado-

-pero antes-

-que?-

-recuerdas lo que te dije de que si teníamos algo?-

-si?-

-pues si la tenemos, por que yo te amo, te amo como nunca, te amo… mas que a mi…-

No termino por que lo bese

-kyle, yo también te amo, y bueno ahora somos…-

-novios…- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

-exacto-

-bueno, ahora "novio" Stan, vamos a dormir si?- dijo bostezando

-esta bien "novio" Kyle- le dije sonriendole jugueton

-Buenas noches- me dijo

-Buenas noches-

Lo tape y me tape con las cobijas de mi cama, quedando profundamente dormidos…

_**Ok, que les pareció? ;)**_

**-Lo cambiaste ¬¬-**

**-Aun sigues aquí?-**

**-Si y te jodes-**

**-Dios, que hice para merecer esto -_-' –**

**-Da igual, Bueno antes que nada, voy a chismear de vez en cuando por aquí :P-**

**-Por que simplemente no te haces una cuenta aquí y me dejas en paz?-**

**-Por que me da hueva, no tengo tiempo y no se escribir como tu ¬3¬-**

**-HAY ME SONROJAS! XD no la verdad no ¬¬ da igual, gracias denuevo, creo, bueno, lo que quiere decir Renata, es que va esta de chinche en un futuro Candy que tengo entre mis planes, pero, eso sera asta que acabe "Sobrevive" y "El nuevo mayordomo"-**

**-QUE?! NO MAMES! VAS A TARDAR UN BUEN!-**

**-Te aguantas perrita-**

**-AGH! (se va a dormir malhumorada)-**

_**Asta que se largo ¬¬, bueno, aclarando, Renata es mi comadre la lista, tranquila, paciente y tímida, yo soy lo contrario (menos lista y paciente) no es mi mejor amiga, pero es una muy buena comadre XD**_

_**Bueno, da igual, pues si, cambie un poco la historia por que me pareció mejor asi, no es mucho lo que cambie **_

_**Al grano**_

_**GIN – KIN 24 espero te haya gustado ;3 y espero también no te hayas desmallado **_

**SP © NO MIO**

**SEE YOU ;D**


End file.
